<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>who i hate most of all by kunigami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765585">who i hate most of all</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunigami/pseuds/kunigami'>kunigami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blue Lock (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, there’s fluff if you look hard enough, this is basically just a oneshot, tw// self image</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunigami/pseuds/kunigami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>nagi seishiro hated himself for how easy it was to leave him behind</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>mikage reo/nagi seishiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>who i hate most of all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nagi hated a lot of things.</p><p> </p><p>He hated the way hats made his hair flatten out across his forehead, hated the way the turf of a soccer field lightly tickled his ankles, like an itch he could never quite scratch, hated actually having to put in effort, not because he didn’t enjoy it, but because of the way it made him feel nothing but drained and empty afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>But most of all, Nagi hated himself.</p><p> </p><p>He hated himself for how easy it was to leave Reo behind.</p><p> </p><p>Reo, who gazed pointedly at Nagi with wide eyes, as if there were nothing better he could possibly be looking at. Reo, who developed the habit of wrapping his arms loosely around Nagi’s back while Nagi played mindless games on his phone. Reo, who was responsible for Nagi even being at Blue Lock in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>In all honesty, Nagi believed Reo was the reason behind all of his accomplishments.</p><p> </p><p>The universe was unfair, he eventually decided.</p><p> </p><p>Because it was Isagi who made Nagi feel something other than boredom for the first time and not Reo. It was Isagi who Nagi chose to play with and not Reo. It was always Isagi.</p><p> </p><p>Nagi realized he hated that, too.</p><p> </p><p>Because it should’ve been Reo. He had certainly earned that spot, had he not? So why was it Isagi who took that place instead?</p><p> </p><p>Maybe if Nagi weren’t so selfish, things would be different. If he had suppressed the excitement he felt during that match with Team Z and stuck by Reo’s side until the end maybe he would have filled that spot in place of Isagi.</p><p> </p><p>Nagi didn’t regret his decision, and perhaps that was the worst part of all. He never regretted anything, partially because he never let himself feel anything, least of all regret.</p><p> </p><p>Nagi Seishiro decided it was easy to leave Reo behind.</p><p> </p><p>If he had seen the look on Reo’s face as Nagi strolled carelessly towards Isagi (it was always Isagi, after all), maybe his answer would have changed.</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe it would have stayed the same.</p><p> </p><p>Nagi Seishiro hated himself, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>